The Apocalypse
In Nevermore, an apocalypse occurs, fulfilling Angel's visions. Its cause is originally unconfirmed, although Dylan suspects that it was a meteor. In Maximum Ride Forever, it is revealed that there were actually several different disasters that contributed to the apocalypse. History ''Nevermore'' In the prologue of Nevermore, Angel (who is still alive after the destruction of Paris) has a vision of the apocalypse. It is nighttime, and she is perched on a scorched cliff. It is extraordinarily silent; she thinks that this feels wrong, and then reminds herself that the destruction and chaos has already occurred. Everyone's efforts to prevent the apocalypse, even Max's, were in vain. The horizon looks unfamiliar. In Angel's vision, Max fell to her death. Angel's visions fail her, and for the first time in her life, she doesn't know what to expect. Later, Dr. Martinez collects the Flock and flies them to Paradise, where she and Nino Pierpont have gathered the other mutants. They are preparing for an apocalyptic event caused by the H8E virus. That night, Max and Fang are kissing in the tree house when Dylan crashes in, shouting at them to get out. He reports seeing something in the sky. He then flies off to send the other kids to the caves under the island. when there is an explosion. The rest of the Flock goes with him, except for Angel, who tries to tell Max that Dylan knows what he's doing and that "the sky is falling." Instead of taking shelter, Max and Fang decide to fly back to the United States to deal with the 99 Percenters, although Angel tells her that they're not the real threat. She flies off towards the cliffs just before the sky catches on fire. A gash opens in the sky, followed by a heat wave. The sky goes back to normal, but the trees are now scorched and falling, and ash is everywhere. Max and Fang decide to fly to search for the others but are knocked out of the sky by the sound of an explosion. Injured and trapped, they share a final kiss before a tsunami hits them. Max wakes up underwater and swims to the surface. She, Fang, Angel, and Dylan are alone on the surface, finding the tropical island turned into a charred wasteland. Similar events have taken place all over the world. Maximum Ride Forever The Flock slowly finds out more about the causes of the apocalypse. At some point, scientists and world leaders became aware at some point that a huge meteor was on course to collide with Earth. The plan was for the Russians to destroy the meteor with nuclear weapons, but thanks to his tracking technology and Dr. Martinez’s political influence, the Remedy gained control of Russia’s nukes. Instead of blasting the meteor apart, he let it hit the planet. Meanwhile, falsely believing that they were safe from the meteor, Dr. Martinez planned to counter the H8E virus and took the Flock to Paradise to wait it out. The bioweapon, intended to kill off 99% of the world’s population, was released by the 99 Percenters just before the meteor struck. The meteor broke into pieces. Jonny Diamond says most of the pieces landed in the Pacific, but Angel says the largest piece landed in Morocco, leaving a huge crater. Dylan compared the effect to the Tunguska event, but on a much larger scale all over the world. Afterwards, the sky shimmered with colors. The disaster caused a ripple effect all over the world, leading to volcanic eruptions, mudslides, earthquakes, tsunami and freak weather. Major cities on every continent were either destroyed in natural disasters or bombed to rubble by the Remedy. Chaos broke out everywhere, with nukes deployed in Africa, various assassinations of political leaders, and an epidemic in East Asia. This epidemic may have been the first sign of the H8E virus, which killed 25% of the world’s population within a month. This all turned out to be plotted by the Remedy, which was also selling a vaccine for the H8E virus. Dr. Gunther-Hagen hooked himself up to the last bomb, hoping to destroy “the last of the world’s righteous survivors” gathered by the Flock. However, Max killed him before he could use it. A nuclear winter followed soon after, lasting almost four years. By the end, some ruins were still standing, but the planet was largely covered in drifting ash, and plants were just beginning to grow back. Notes * Itex had plotted to either blow up the world or kill half of the population. The Doomsday Group had a similar plan to kill the humans. It’s unknown whether these plans were connected to the H8E virus or the Remedy. Category:Events Category:Nevermore Events